Special A
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Arisa, ein normales Mädchen das in die Mittelschule geht. ... Teilweise ein normales Mädchen. In Wahrheit ist sie zwar ein Engelartiges Wesen, jedoch schlummern in ihr ungeahnte Kräfte. Bald muss sie trotzdem auf der Hut sein, denn sie wird von den verschiedensten Leuten gejagt(Charaktere nicht nur von DB und ump vorhanden, eigentlich eine Crossover FF mit mehreren Universen)
1. Chapter 1

_Langes, braunes Haar, lila Augen. Kurzes, schwarzes Kleid, indem es eigentlich schwer fallen sollte zu kämpfen. Immer eine Spielkarte Kampfbereit, wofür diese auch immer gut war. Jedoch wird sie von vielen so beschrieben. Eine Gestalt mit Engelsflügeln. Jede Nacht tauchte sie von alleine auf, jedoch wirkte sie wie in Trance. Jedes mal torkelte sie über die Dächer, wie im Halbschlaf. Niemand kannte sie. Eine unbekannte Gestalt. Fast wie ein Alien, das gesichtet wurde. Schon vor einem Jahr begann eine Jagd auf diese Gestalt. Viele nahmen daran teil. Jedoch waren sie alle bisher erfolglos.  
_ Dies musste die junge Arisa jedes Mal hören. Seit einem Jahr gab es kein anderes Gesprächsthema. Beweisfotos waren auch vorhanden. Jedoch wurde der Mittelschülerin das alles langsam zu hoch. Was war daran so besonders? Sie verstand es nicht.  
Die Gestalt war geformt wie ein Mädchen, so viel stand fest. Und das torkeln? Es war einfach zu erklären-Eine Betrunkene, die am einschlafen ist. Und die auf Dächer klettert.  
Das Mädchen mit dem braunen haar wunderte nichts mehr. Rein gar nichts. Ein Mensch, also normal, war sie nämlich auch nicht. Genau wie die Gestalt hatte sie Engelsflügel. Um nicht aufzufallen versteckte sie diese jedoch.  
Ihr Privatleben war auch etwas, was kaum einer wusste. Die Ausnahme bildet ihr Kindheitsfreund und dessen kleiner Bruder. Dort lebte sie nämlich Eltern? Nie getroffen. Es war ihr aber egal, genauso egal wie diese Mädchen Gestalt. So lange sie ein normales Leben führen konnte. Warum sollte sie das interessieren?  
Arisa seufzte während sie am Eingang stand. Nur der bloße Gedanke versetzte sie in Gleichgültigkeit. Am besten keinen einzigen daran verschwenden. Jedoch konnte sie nicht anders. Wenn jeder, der vorbeiging, davon sprach. Echt ätzend.  
Ihr rechter Fuß tappte auf und ab. Er erzählte ihre Ungeduld. Besser als ihr Blick, der langsam mehr ärgerliche Züge annahm. Verstecken konnte sie es nicht  
Eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen ihre zwei Freunde wohl. Club Aktivitäten hatten sie keine heute, soweit sie wusste. Brauchen die wirklich so lange? Vielleicht streiten sie wieder. Wer weiß das eigentlich schon?  
Auf einmal fing ihr Blick sich jedoch an zu entspannen. Sie sah nun zwei Gestalten auf sie zustürmen.  
Der größere war etwas bräunlich mit langem, silbernen Haar. Seine bloße Erscheinung kann jedes Mädchen zum schmelzen bringen. Fast jedes Mädchen. Zudem ist er noch ziemlich schlau, einer der bestens seines Jahrgangs. Er war ein Jahr älter als Arisa. Dies ist ihr erster Kumpel, Tsubasa Otori.  
Der Junge daneben war um einiges kleiner. Seine Haut war relativ hell, wenn man diese mit Tubasa's vergleicht. Er hatte hell oranges Haar, welches etwas zerzaust wirkte. Generell sah er sehr kindlich aus,. Im Grunde genommen war er ja auch wie ein Kind. Kein Wunder, mit 12 Jahren. Wie er dennoch ein Überflieger sein kann war dem Mittelschulmädchen ein Rätsel. Yuu Tendo, der zweite Kumpel Arisa's.  
"Wurde langsam Zeit", brummte sie ein klein wenig. Beide standen inzwischen vor ihr.  
"Sagt diejenige, die eigentlich zu spät kommt", erinnerte Tsubasa. "Einmal ist keinmal. Zwanzigmal ist immer."  
"Du hast meine Verspätungen gezählt?"  
Er nickte.  
Bevor er jedoch fortfahren konnte meldete sich Yuu zu Wort:"Können wir los? Ich verhungere sonst!" "Meinst du das ernst?", fragte der ältere kopfschüttelnd. Der kleine Junge nickte. Das Mädchen kicherte. "Kann man nichts machen."  
"Du bist viel zu nett zu ihm", seufzte Tsubasa.

"Warum nicht? Er ist doch noch ein Kind", entgegnete sein weiblicher Kumpel.  
"Auch, wenn das wahr ist kannst du nicht..."  
"Lass' ihn, lass' ihn. Zu deiner Information, ich habe auch hunger, zumindest etwas."  
Einen Moment stille. Yuu blickte Tsubasa bettelnd an. Jedoch achtete dieser nicht auf den Jüngsten sondern eher auf das Mädchen. Ohne es wirklich zu wissen wusste diese nämlich wie man Tsubasa leicht überredet. Bei sowas gab er immer nach.  
"Also gut", seufzte er murmelnd. "Gehen wir."

In der Innenstadt: Die drei Freunde saßen in einem Café. "Coffee Pot" hieß es. Passend zum Gebäude, welches wie ein Kaffee Pot geformt war. Sie kamen oft hierher. Es hatte einige Vorteile die Kindheitsfreundin des Kapitäns der Baseballmannschaft ihrer Schule zu sein. Die Familie, die das Café leitet, kennt die beiden nur zu gut. Die jetzige Besitzerin war Aoi Kimidori, die ältere Schwester Akane Kimidori's. Beide sind die Cousinen ihres Sandkastenfreundes. Besonders mit Akane spielten beide sehr oft in Kinderzeiten.  
Allein dieser Grund reichte aus um mit Yuu und Tsubasa nach der Schulzeit solange bleiben zu können wie sie wollte. Inzwischen waren Aoi auch ihre beiden Kumpels bekannt und sie störte die drei sehr selten.  
Die Freunde saßen am Tisch. Yuu stopfte sich inzwischen die dritte Pizza in den Mund, als hätte er nichts anderes heute gegessen. Arisa schlürfte noch an ihrem Getränk. Sie war bereits fertig mit ihrer Portion. Währenddessen unterhielten sich beide schmatzend und schlürfend über die neusten Videospiele oder Serien, die aktuell im Fernsehn liefen. Der einzige, der schweigend in ein Buch zu starren schien, war der älteste der drei. Er schien sehr fixiert darauf zu sein. Zu fixiert. Es war selten, dass er aufschielte. Und wenn er dies Tat fiel sein Blick auf das braunhaarige Mädchen. Obwohl sie dies bemerkte dachte sie sich jedoch nichts dabei. Sie quatschte weiterhin unbeholfen mit dem kleinen Jungen.  
Doch auf einmal hob Tsubasa seinen Kopf aus dem Buch und fixierte seinen Blick auf Arisa. "Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe sie nun doch gefunden", fing er an. Wie auf Kommando schwiegen die beiden Quatschtüten nun und drehten ihre Köpfe zu dem silberhaarigen Jungen. Sie starrten ihn verwirrt an.  
"Es besteht kein zweifel", fuhr er fort während er das Mädchen musterte. "Die Körperform, die Augenfarbe, die Haarfarbe. Selbst die Länge. Und die Körpergröße. Du scheinst uns etwas zu verheimlichen Arisa."  
"Ich?", fragte diese verwirrt. Er nickte. "Ich könnte keine bessere Begründung finden. Vielleicht bin ich ja der Erste, der dich fangen wird."  
"Deine Sprache entspricht gerade nur Bahnhof", warf Yuu ein, doch der junge Mann ging darauf nicht wirklich ein.  
"Ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass ich auch hinter diesem Mädchen her bin", erklärte dieser. Der Jüngste nickte nur, doch der Blick des einzigen Mädchens in der Runde bekam schnell einen genervten Ausdruck. "Nicht schon wieder", brachte sie genauso genervt raus. "Ich will darüber gar nichts mehr hören."  
"Wirklich? Warum?"  
"Den ganzen Tag höre ich nichts anderes. Mädchengestalt hier, Mädchengestalt da. Kannst du auch an nichts anderes mehr denken?"  
"Da hast du recht, davon zu hören kann durchaus nervig sein. Jedoch dachte ich schon seit einiger Zeit an niemand anderes mehr um ehrlich zu sein. Jedoch wusste ich es nicht vor meiner Erkenntnis heute."  
Arisa blickte mehr und mehr genervt. Jedoch war sie sich sicher, dass er nicht unbedingt die Jagd auf diese Gestalt meinte. Oder doch? Es war für sie nicht so super einfach ihren älteren Kumpel zu deuten. Manchmal sprach er für sie in Rätseln um eine unterschwellige Botschaft zu vermitteln. Welche wusste sie jedoch nie.  
"Warum bist du so sicher? du hast doch keine Beweise!", rief Yuu zu ihm. "Stimmt auch wieder. Es sind nur Vermutungen. Ich finde Arisa's Verhalten darüber jedoch sehr verdächtig", ging Tsubasa darauf ein.  
"Dann müsste ich auch verdächtig sein. Mich interessiert es auch nicht so sehr."  
"Du bist noch ein Kind, das ist was anderes."  
"Ist es nicht!", erwähnte Yuu beleidigt, streckte seine Zunge raus und drehte sich nun von Tsubasa weg.  
"Du bist wirklich komisch Tsubasa", erwähnte die Mittelschülerin. "Du bist davon wie besessen." "Ich weiß", stimmte er ihr zu. "Aber außer deiner Desinteresse und deines Aussehens bist du doch jeden Morgen schläfrig, oder?"  
"Na ja, schon. Aber ich denke ich habe nur einen schlechten Schlaf."  
"Das könnte sein", stimmte er ihr nochmals zu. "Wäre da nicht ein Problem." Problem? Welches Problem? Ihr Kumpel schien sich irgendwie sehr sicher zu sein. Viel zu sicher. Das war Arisa nie wirklich neu aber was für einen Beweis hat er angeblich in der Hand?  
"Ich habe gehört, dass du Nachts ausbückst aus dem Haus", beendet er seine Erklärung. Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. Was? Wie bitte? Das kann nicht sein.  
"Woher weißt du, wo ich le...", wollte sie ihn fragen und klang etwas misstrauisch, jedoch beantwortete er es nur mit einem Bild. Sie nahm es und schaute es genau an.  
Das Foto wurde Nachts geschossen. Arisa selbst stand im Pyjama nachts an einer Kreuzung. Ihre Engelsflügel konnte man deutlich sehen, sie waren nicht versteckt. Sie wirkt wie in Trance. Ebenfalls schien sie halb schläfrig zu torkeln. Sie schien sich fast selbst nicht wieder zu erkennen. Wie eine Unbekannte, die Nachts alleine durch die Straßen wanderte. Sie wurde so gesichtet.  
Das Mädchen schluckte. "Was... Was ist das?", fragte sie stotternd. "Das? Ach, nichts weiter. Nur wie du durch die Straßen schlenderst wie diese Gestalt", erklärte Tsubasa, fast schon kühl. Sein Blick veränderte sich jedoch nicht. Er starrte weiterhin neutral auf sie. Als ob es ihn nicht störe. Jedoch veränderte sich Arisa's Ausdruck. Sie ließ das Foto fallen. Ihr Blick war entgeistert, geschockt. Es war einfach unfassbar. Wie kann das sein? Das ist nicht sein ernst! Das kann niemals sein ernst sein! Das ist ein Scherz! Ein billiger Trick! Jedoch war der Älteste der drei nicht der Typ, der viel herumalberte. Geschweige denn einen gemeinen Streich spielt. Nein, das ist echt. Was anderes kann sie sich nicht vorstellen. Sie kennt Tsubasa, damit wagen zu scherzen würde er nicht. Aber wieso? Wieso!? Wieso sie!? Was zum Henker ist das!?  
Doch nach einigen Sekunde konnte Arisa sich wieder einigermaßen fassen. Sie stand auf und nahm ihre Schultasche nachdem sie ihren Blick von Tsubasa abgewendet hatte. Yuu blickte nun zurück auf das Geschehen. besorgt fragte dieser, was mit ihr los sei. Sie antwortete nur, dass es ihr auf einmal nicht sehr gut ginge und sie sofort nach Hause wollte. Bevor einer der beiden ihr antworten konnten stürmte sie aus dem Café ohne einen weiteren Ton. Beide guckten ihr hinterher. Der Kleine wollte ihr nach doch wurde vom Älteren abgehalten mit der Erklärung, dass sie verarbeiten müsse. "Vielleicht hätte ich es aber nicht ansprechen sollen", murmelte er so leise wie möglich. "Entschuldige Arisa."


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Es waren nur einige Minuten vergangen, als Arisa gehend nach Hause stürmte. Einige Leute starrten ihr hinterher. In dieser Gegend war sie recht bekannt. Der Gegend, wo der Friseurladen Soramame sich / Noch nie merkte man ihr so eine schlechte Stimmung an. Niemand dort kannte sie so. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, was für ein Bockmist gerade passiert / Sie stürmte weiter, kam dem Friseurladen immer näher. Als sie davor stand war sie fast dabei die Tür auf zu treten, wurde jedoch noch rechtzeitig gestoppt. Sie erschrak, als sie eine Hand auf einer ihrer Schultern fühlte. „Schon wieder wütend auf etwas?", fragte eine junge, männliche Stimme sie. Diese kannte sie nur zu gut und so drehte sie ihren Kopf ein klein wenig nach hinten. Ein Junge, der etwas größer war als sie, selbst wenn man die dunkelblonden, stacheligen, aufstehenden Haare ignorierte, stand hinter ihr. Er starrte sie an. Auch wenn es durch die Sonnenbrille nicht wirklich sichtbar war spürte sie seinen Blick. Ihr kühler, jedoch verwirrter Blick gab ihm die Antwort, die er suchte. Er nahm seine Hand vorsichtig weg und / „Kein Grund die Tür auftreten zu wollen", erwähnte er. „Was weißt du schon", entgegnete sie ihm, jedoch ziemlich leise. „Ich bin im Moment nicht in der Laune mit dir zu streiten."br / „Denkst du ich sehe das nicht? Und du bist doch eh diejenige, die öfter anfängt."br / „Vielleicht. Ich bin jedoch gerade nicht in Stimmung."br / „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Komm' erst mal rein, okay?"br / Arisa nickte nur darauf. Was anderes konnte sie nicht / br / Im Laden war heute nichts los, zum Glück. Kaum Kunden, die die beiden bemerken konnten oder kannten. So konnten Arisa und der junge Mann unbemerkt nach oben in den Wohnungsteil schleichen. Dort verkrochen sie sich auch sofort ins Wohnzimmer. Kein einziges Wiederwort von Arisa's Seite. Denn normalerweise protestierte sie, wenn er etwas mit ihr besprechen / Beide saßen sich nun gegenüber. Keiner sagte einen Ton für den diesen Moment. Eine gute Gelegenheit um sich zu beruhigen. Doch dann brache r die Stille indem er fragte, was jetzt passiert / „Schon wieder diese Gestalt", antwortete sie, nur genervter. „Diese komische Geisterbraut?", fragte er. Sie / „Das macht dich wütend, ernsthaft jetzt?"br / „Ernsthaft. Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich witzeln Taro?"br / „Nein, das ist es nicht. Sag' mal, wie kindisch bist du eigentlich?"br / „Ich und kindisch? Du hast gut reden! Nur kleine Kinder haben Angst vor Geister!"br / „Werd' hier bloß nicht frech! Und überhaupt, wer hat dazu beigetragen? Du warst das!"br / Taro wurde auf einmal lauter. Fast war er am explodieren. Wieder einen Moment stille. „Entschuldigung", murmelte Arisa dann. „Ich bin nur etwas geschockt." „Ich weiß, ich muss mich wahrscheinlich auch entschuldigen", seufzte er. „Hör' zu, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst hättest du nur solange protestieren brauchen bis ich nachgebe und dich in Frieden lasse."br / „Das nützt doch eh nichts. Du wärst später eh nochmal gekommen und hättest mich ausfragen wollen. Ich kenne dich."br / „Zu gut wie es mir scheint. Warum muss ich ausgerechnet dich seit der Kindheit kennen? Ach was sag' ich, nützt doch eh nichts. Sandkastenfreunde sind Sandkastenfreunde."br / Dies ist ihr bester Freund aus Kindheitstagen, Taro Soramame. Als sie noch im Kindergarten waren hatten sie sich kaum in der Wolle. Dies häufte sich jedoch mit zunehmenden Alter. Aber selbst dann erkannten sie, dass sie den anderen besser kennen als sich selbst. Verzeihen tun sie sich immer. Ohne wenn und aber. Typisch für die beiden. Es gab selten ruhige Tage zwischen den / „Und? Was willst du wissen?", fragte sie ihn. Sie schien immer ruhiger und ruhiger. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an seiner bloßen Anwesenheit, bei ihm fühlte sie sich doch am / „Nur, was los ist", antwortete er ihr. „Ich bin nur etwas besorgt. Bevor du das Problem in dich hineinfrisst solltest du mit jemanden darüber reden."br / „Du bist mir zu neugierig."br / „Neugierde hin oder her. Darf man nicht besorgt um seine Freunde sein?"br / „So meinte ich das gar nicht. Aber gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst."br / Dann erzählte sie ihm die Situation. Tsubasa warf ihr vor, die Mädchengestalt, die nachts umher irrt, zu sein. Ein Beweisfoto besitzt dieser ebenso. Sie hatte es selbst gesehen. Da sie es nicht glauben konnte rannte sie dann nach einigen Sekunden raus aus dem Café und ab nach Hause. Er unterbrach sie währenddessen nicht. Jedoch wurde er immer / „Das ist passiert. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wütend auf meinen Kumpel sein soll oder ihm doch glauben soll. Dies allein zu hören war schon zu viel für mich", erklärte Arisa weiterführend. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie komisch sich diese ganze Situation anhört", erwähnte / „Du glaubst mir also nicht?"br / „Würde es um einen Geist gehen wäre ich misstrauisch. Doch da es um diese Geisterbraut geht habe ich wohl keine Wahl. Aber ich habe es doch schon immer gesagt, Tsubasa hat sie nicht mehr alle."br / „Rede nicht so über ihn. Er ist zwar sehr direkt, jedoch ist er kein schlechter Kerl."br / „Ich misstraue ihm dennoch. Sowas ähnliches habe ich kommen sehen. Wenn er dich nicht leiden kann, warum…"br / „Das hat er nie gesagt. Warum interpretierst du es so? Willst du am liebsten, dass es so ist?"br / Keine / „Du willst, dass es stimmt?"br / Wieder keine Antwort. Stattdessen schluckte Taro nur. Dies brachte Arisa zum grinsen, wie auf einen Schlag. Ihr Grinsen war gemein, jedoch auch amüsiert über seine Reaktion. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich viel besser deswegen. Warum, konnte sie sich jetzt nicht wirklich erklären. Es freute sie / „Jemand hier ist eifersüchtig", sagte sie. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter und amüsiert frecher. Ihrem Sandkastenfreund war diese Aussage jedoch peinlich. So peinlich, dass er rot anlief. Roter als rot. Er war sogar schon dabei, sich weg zu drehen. „Ach halt's Maul", murmelte er etwas genervt, jedoch auch beschämend. „Niemand wäre eifersüchtig, wenn ihr Zeit miteinander verbringt. Besonders wegen dir."br / „Keine Angst, du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Zwischen mir und Tsubasa läuft rein gar nichts."br / „Was interessiert mich das!?"br / „Ich glaube sehr."br / „Ja klar. Wie sehe ich für dich aus? Wie ein Spinner? So heißen übrigens Leute, die sich in dich verlieben. WENN das passiere. Aber das wird es ja eh nicht."br / „Wie bitte?" Sie sprang auf, ihr Blick nahm zornige Züge / „Übersetzt heißt es du bist so attraktiv wie eine Bohne!" Er provozierte sie, worauf sie natürlich reinfiel und immer zorniger / „Sieh' dich erst mal an! Denkst du die Mädchen fahren auf Feiglinge wie dich ab? Du rennst doch schon, wenn jemand von hinten auf dich zukommt!"br / Nun sprang Taro auf. Seine Röte verblasste jedoch nicht. Nein, es wurde sogar noch schlimmer. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich gerade sehr über seine Sandkastenfreundin ärgerte. „Du elende Dummschwätzerin!"br / „Feigling!"br / „Ziege!"br / „Memme!"br / „Idiotin!"br / Und sie warfen sich noch viele weitere Schimpfwörter an den Kopf. Ihr Gespräch war wie fortgeblasen. Sie dachten nicht mehr daran. Es wurde in einen üblichen Streit der beiden verwandelt. Man konnte es deutlich bis nach unten hören. Wie ü / br / Einige Stunden nach dem Streit war Arisa in ihrem Zimmer und lag auf ihrem Bett. Es war dunkel. Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Rein gar nichts. Schlafen konnte sie nicht. Nicht wegen dem Streit zwischen ihr und Taro, den hatte sie schon fast vergessen. Überhaupt haben sich beide schon gegenseitig verziehen. Es war doch fast schon Teil ihrer / Es war fast Mitternacht. Sie dachte über Tsubasa's Worte nach. „emspan style="background: #f0f0ff;"Die Körperform, die Augenfarbe, die Haarfarbe. Selbst die Länge. Und die Körpergröße." /span/em „emspan style="background: #f0f0ff;"Ich habe gehört, dass du nachts ausbückst aus dem Haus." br / /span/emUnd dieses Foto. Sie wusste es doch selbst, das war sie auf dem Bild. Niemand anderes. Warum sollte er sie anlügen? Besonders auf die Jagd nach der Gestalt mit Engelsflügeln. Allein das machte ihr Sorgen. Was, wenn Tsubasa sie nun als Beute betrachtet? Sie könnten niemals mehr normal miteinander kommunizieren. Sie müsste jedes Mal besorgt sein, dass er sie ausliefert. Verdammt!br / Sie setzte sich auf, nahm ein Kissen und boxte darauf ein. So ein Mist! Wie dumm war sie bloß! Das gibt es doch nicht!br / Während sie aber beschäftigt war in ihr Kissen zu boxen bemerkte sie kaum, wie sich ihre Engelsflügel langsam zeigten. Jedoch gab sie kein Kommando dazu, im Gegenteil. Sie taten es von alleine. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie es wahrnahm, da sie diese automatisch / Sie legte das Kissen zur Seite und schaute hinter sich. Da! Sie sind draußen! Aber warum? Was hat das zu bedeuten?br / „Tsubasa hatte Recht!", merkte sie sich selbst an. Sie bewegte diese weiter. Kniff sich sogar. Keine Einbildung. Kein Traum. Das passierte gerade / Sie war verwirrt. Etwas schockiert. Wie kann das sein? Es scheint, als ob etwas anderes ihren Körper kontrolliert. Was bloß? Und warum? Sowas ist noch nie / Sie stand auf. Ihre Beine bewegten sie zu ihrem Fenster gegenüber vom Bett. Sie öffnete es wie von alleine. Dann kletterte sie hinaus, runter auf den Bürgersteig. Jedoch fühlte es sich so an, als ob es allein ihre Beine waren. Sie hatte nichts damit zu tun. Rein gar nichts!br / Es war schon dunkel draußen. Wären die Laternen nicht an, könnte sie nichts sehen, wo sie hinläuft. Kalt war ihr ebenso. Sie trug nur ihren Pyjama, mehr nicht. Keine Jacke drüber. Keine Hausschuhe an den Füßen. Sie fühlte sich kalt, ja. Aber zugleich machte es ihrem Körper nichts aus. Er bewegte sich weiter und weiter. Was ist hier bloß los? Sie wusste, dass es kein Traum ist. Niemals. Sonst würde sie aufwachen, wenn sie sich / Sie wanderte weiter und weiter. In Wahrheit waren es nur wenige Minuten, aber es fühlte sich an wie Stunden. Dann machten ihre Füße halt in einer Gasse. Keiner war zu sehen in der Umgebung. Jedoch lehnte sie sich automatisch an eine Seitenwand. Sie fühlte, dass sie anfing zu zittern. War es aus Angst? Wenn sie daran dachte, dass ein Geist von ihr Besitz ergriffen hat, konnte sie nichts anders, als sich zu fürchten. So viele dazu Taro als Memme zu bezeichnen. Sie selbst war in Wahrheit nicht wirklich anders. Zumindest, wenn sie so etwas / Jedoch könnte es auch von der Kälte kommen. Es ist immer kalt nachtsüber. Daran konnte man nichts machen. br / Was wohl jetzt passiert? Einige Sekunden war sie wie festgeklebt an der Wand. Es geschah nichts. Sie zitterte nur. Ihr Blick war auf der Wand gegenüber von ihr. Niemand war in der Gasse geschweige denn in der Nähe. Niemand konnte ihr also helfen oder / Doch langsam hörte sie auf zu zittern und an der Stelle festzustecken. Auf einmal konnte sie sich doch frei bewegen. Zumindest fühlte sie sich so. Sie tat einen Schritt nach vorne. Von Kälte konnte sie nicht mehr sprechen. Sie fühlte eine Wärme an ihrem Körper, wie von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Sie fühlte sich luftiger bekleidet. Viel luftiger. Jedoch schien es so, als ob sie ihre Hose nicht mehr an hätte. Müsste ihr dann nicht kälter sein? Oben drum war es auch um einiges luftiger. / Jedoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken lassen und ab nach Hause. Jedoch muss sie vorsichtig sein, sonst wird sie noch geschnappt. Selbst im Haus, sie konnte keinen aufwecken. Jedoch wäre es lustig, die Familie Soramame zu / Ach, sie sollte nicht daran denken. Das ist doch albern. Somit entschied sich Arisa ganz ruhig den Rückweg einzuschlagen. Sie lief den Bürgersteig entlang. Aber je weiter sie ging, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Die Gegend, in der sie sich befand, kannte sie gar nicht. Was ist, wenn sie sich verläuft? Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut! Den Weg hat sie sich auch nicht / Sie versuchte sich diesen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch erfolglos. „H… Hallo?", sprach sie nun aus, jedoch so leise wie möglich. Wenn hier jemand lebt und schläft, wollte sie diese nicht aufwecken. „Ist noch jemand wach? Könnte mir jemand helfen?"br / Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Somit hielt sie an und schaute sich um. Dann bemerkte sie, dass hier kaum Häuser standen. Sie sah nur ein kleines Geschäft mit einem rieseigen Schaufenster unter einer Lampe. br / Sie blickte dorthin und erkannte eine Veränderung an ihr selbst. Sie entschloss dorthin zu gehen. Es waren nur wenige Schritte, bis sie unter dem Licht stand und sich selbst erkannte. Sie musterte / An ihren Haaren hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie waren immer noch offen, lang und braun. Ihre Augenfarbe war immer noch lila. Die Engelsflügel waren auch nicht versteckt. Jedoch befand sich auf ihrem Gesicht eine Maske. Und ihre Kleidung war auch komplett anders-Sie trug auf einmal ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid und ein paar schwarze Schuhe. br / Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie realisierte, wer da vor ihr stand. Nein, wer sie anscheinend war. Die Gestalt in der Form eines Mädchens. Von Anfang an war sie zu doof, um es zu bemerken. Zu doof, um Tsubasa ihren Glauben zu schenken. Sie war es selbst, von Anfang an. Wieso dies nachts zum Vorschein kam, war ihr unklar. Jedoch ändert nichts an diesem Fakt. Rein gar / „W… Was…", stotterte sie und trat einige Schritte zurück. So überrascht war sie. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Sie starrte in ihren Schatten im Schaufenster. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Das ist kein Traum. Egal, wie feste sie sich kniff, aufwachen würde sie / Das Mädchen mit den Engelsflügeln schluckte kurz bevor sie dann aufschrie:"Verdammt, er hatte Recht!"/span/p 


End file.
